


Tight Fits and Double Dicks

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Collars, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, Sheathplay, sheath fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: You're so nervous.You haven't done this before.Well, you have, but on separate occasions. Not.....all at once, all together.....





	Tight Fits and Double Dicks

You're so nervous.

You haven't done this before.

Well, you have, but on separate occasions. Not.....all at once, all together.....

You still hold still while KK puts the collar on you.

"Safe words, asshole?"

"Muscthle Beastht." 

Fuck, you're already lisping, but right now, in this moment, you know not to care about it. 

Rather, you can't find a single fuck to give about it, not with what's coming up.

"Good..... Good Sollux....." 

KK smoothes his hands over your back, and you just....let yourself feel it as he walks around you, holding still as he follows the length of your spine down your back with one hand, till he can rest it against your ass, one finger tracing along your crack threateningly? No, _promisingly._

"Well? Were you gonna show me whether you could do this audition or not?" His voice has changed tones, and now it's heavy and sharp, ominous with the weight of his potential disappointment. 

"Yeth, thir. Justht. Right here, master?" You're standing in front of him, he's finally moved around you and taken a seat, still clothed, lounging in the chair, watching you with all the casual arrogance he can manage, while you stand in front of him, all bare skin except where the collar rings your neck, and you already can feel yourself dampening, loosening up in preparation for what your body's sure is to come.

"Yes, you little needy slut, right here where I can watch."

Your face flushes, his is literally right on level with your crotch, and you restrain from chirping, while you begin. 

It's careful, cautious work. You've done this before, but this time it's for a display. For someone to watch, and watch he does, while you carefully wind your psionics around the softening entrance of your sheath, sliding them in easily, taking barely any space, before slowly stretching yourself open, a slow self-fucking of your own sheath, just so KK can watch, see yellow lubrication drip from your sheath as it responds to the touches and attempts to flush and soften for your bulges to come out.

You're not going to let them out. You already got your orders there, and you keep a plug of psionics holding them back, even as the sparking sting makes you bite your tongue and go a little damp eyed.

It hurts in the _best_ way. 

KK just watches, only moving to slide a finger into your sheath, feeling the soft slickness of the insides of it, first rubbing, then full on fucking it with his fingers, keeping a low litany of murmurs of "Pretty slut, pretty Sollux.... Doing this for me, you want me to fill you so badly, want me in every hole you can fucking get me in, huh. You're such a good slut for me, look how wide open you are, I can see all up inside you...." 

God, fuck yes, you're his slut when you do this, bare yourself for him, let him hold you in place and grind you down till nothing stings anymore.

"Stop." His voice cuts through the tight twisting humiliation. "Right there. Don't move. Eyes up, slut." You pull your head up, chewing your lip as you feel him hold your sheath open, and then cold plastic, sliding into your sheath like that's exactly what biology meant for it to do. When cold rubber and metal follows, the little metal ring rotating into place, clenching you shut after being so open, you have to breathe through your mouth, as his fingers pull back from you. 

"Good, stopped up all tight." He sounds entirely too gleeful about that. "Wouldn't want your bulges to think this meant they were supposed to come out...." And he clicks something in his hand, and suddenly your sheath is buzzing.

"No, thir....." You're doing really good to even respond, your bulge tips at all mashed against the vibrator in your sheath, coiling angrily against it, as it vibrates in sine waves, and it's not like your sheath itself isn't sensitive too, your nook plumping open and dripping in response. 

"Now get over here. Want to see if you can really.... _handle_ as much as you said you could." He motions to his lap, while grinning, and you shuffle over awkwardly, trying not to jar the vibe around anymore than necessary, it almost hurts in how good it feels. 

The moment you're close enough, he grabs the back of your neck, and pushes you over his lap, not even letting you do so on your own, his fingers sliding into your nook with no preamble, no friendly greeting, just 3 fingers twisting into you, and you gasp and try not to squirm, as he pulls them back out, and moves them up to your wastechute.

It took getting drunk to tell him about that. Four sodas in, horrible flirting and jokes, and somehow you mentioned "You should put that fat fucking bulge of yours in my ass sometimes then, if you're really so sure of yourself." and laughed your stupid fucking nasal ass laugh, snickering at the idea of him actually being willing to do that. 

"What, you like it in your chute!? Seriously!? Hey fuckface, stop laughing!" And he's just as drunk as you, getting pulled into laughing by your own snorting giggles, leaning against you snickering.

"Uh, duh! Yeah! What, too kinky for you, KK?" Which is technically a lie, you're already exploring kink, but he leans over you, and suddenly things are a lot less goofy, and a lot more hot, and that was the first time. 

Now, he fingers you open in a way that's a lot more comfortable and confident, fingers spreading as he works to get you open for whatever he's got planned, and you curse/bless him for taking advantage of how sensitive you are there, pumping them till you're whimpering and squirming, and they're gliding in and out easily, before suddenly trollhandling you back upright. 

Fuck, his ability to toss you around like a stick is _hot._

"Back.... Another step.... Kneel, slut." And he grins. And you do. Him guiding you down, your legs apart, until you feel something nudge you. Edit that, _two things._

He shifts your hips, and then pushes you down. 

They're thick. 

He doesn't let up until you've taken them down to the stool he's apparently got them suctioned to. Not driving you, but with confident nudges that you _will_ take them for him, and you _will_ take them to the base, skewered through, thick enough you feel them grind against each other through the thin tissue between your ass and your nook. 

He pauses. "Color?"

"Green, fuck, keep going." You can't keep it from being said in a whimper. 

"Alright, fuckface, you're gonna ride those until I'm satisfied that your _oral_ skills-" He snickers here, asshole..... "-are up to scratch. After all. Being my personal concubine comes with some very serious responsibilities, and you wouldn't want to disappoint me....."

You don't. You let your mouth fall open, a relief almost, after working so hard not to drool on yourself. 

He smells hot and spicy as he moves closer, undoing his pants, and it takes so little for his bulge (Thick, hot, heavy) to find your mouth, and you could whimper, you love how he feels in your mouth, you love how he's not even slowing down right now, pushing you to swallow it down, keep your fangs out of the way, work your tongue against his bulge even as your eyes tear up with your gag reflex, feeling your neck push against the collar. He pulls back, smearing slurry against your face, and you suck him back in, full of him everywhere right now. 

Your entire pelvic region is a throb, and when he pulls back, (Breathing heavily, _thank you very much)_ you're not too reluctant to give his bulge up, letting it trail out of your lips. 

"Fuck. Well, your bulge su- ahem! Your bulge sucking skills are adequate." If you weren't so very invested in him finally fucking you (and maybe being a little bit in subspace) you'd fucking laugh. That is not the reaction of a troll to only _adequate_ bulge sucking. He coughs a second time, before saying "You ready to take my bulge, pretty little slut?" 

Fuck. You're so ready you just moan, and try to spread for him, before remembering you're still fucking impaled on two fucking huge dildos, and he just laughs darkly, and you could die, this feels so good, being used like this. 

"You think I'm gonna use your nook or chute, little slut? No, you're gonna keep riding those for me......" And he's still grinning as he reaches between your legs and breaks the suction seals, holding them in you with one hand even as your body tries to force them out. "I _could_ carry you..... But I think I'd rather watch you try to walk while I hold these in for you.... On the desk. Now."

It's humiliating, waddling over there, full of fake bulges, as his hand holds them deep inside you, snickering behind you. When you reach the desk, instead of waiting, he just lifts you up, setting you down so you're still riding the dildos, and then makes you tilt your hips back.

"You know where I'm gonna fuck you, little slut? Bulge lock on, now." he says, one hand pressed against the sheath plug, and you whimper and do so. 

It's harder, now. Your focus is so fragmented, full of bulges, and about to get one more (your favorite) in a place a significant bit more kinkier than just your wastechute. You push your bulges back from the vibe, from the sheath plug, pushing them back deep into your body, and breathe heavily while you do so. They don't really want to go either. 

KK's watching you closely, and when you nod, he pops the ring of the plug off, sliding it back out, and the bullet vibe follows with a sloppy wet clunk, even as he laughs at how open you still are. "Spread them." he says, and pushes in between your legs, hand guiding his bulge to your sheath. 

Hot. Even after all this time, even after his fingers and your psionics, his bulge is a tight fit, sun warm, day warm inside you. You don't even realize for a moment that you're panting, stuffed full of bulge, and taking him in the last place expected. He doesn't stop either, perhaps knowing your bulge block won't last with this kind of attention, and pushed himself in until he's entirely _sheathed_ in your sheath, his bulge lashing and squirming, looking for a slurry bladder you haven't got in there. When you look down, there's a tight heavy bump above your sheath, bulges cramped inside, and you moan long and deep, hands rushing down to touch it, shaking on his desk. 

"You like that, little bulge slut? Like seeing me fuck your bulges inside of you? Fuck, you're so good, you're so tight, _Sollux,_ god....." And his hands are on your hips, and his sheath is literally pushed against yours, and you're clinging, fuck, you're clinging so hard, you can't do much more of this, you've been good, and you want him to finish this, finish _you,_ and he is, he's not stopping! 

You feel, before you see, the first thick gushes of slurry against the back of your sheath, and your bulges go nuts, trying to push forward to tangle with his, but it's too late, he's still going, and your eyes roll back as your body swells with him, barely holding onto his shoulders, before you hear him saying "Come on you fucker! Come!" gritted through pleasure clenched jaw, pressed against you, so none can get out, and....you do.

It's like hitting a wall at top flying speeds. You swell, then preemptively stop, too full, the combined slurry stuck in some nebulous place between your gene bladder, your bulges, and your sheath, and you can't really _stop_ coming, there's too much pressure.....everywhere! 

There's sharp teeth and warm tongue against your neck, and you whimper and slur out a request for a bucket, stuck on the orgasmic high until you can actually _void_ the slurry, and.... you're over a bucket? You're over a bucket. 

He pulls out.

If you weren't being held up right now, you'd be crumpled to the floor. The slurry _rushes_ out of your sheath, your bulges, your gene bladder, ruddy orange and thick, bulges trying to slide out, but conflicted, two limp tips barely out of your sheath as you drain out. You drift.

You're still barely there while you feel the dildos pulled from your body, your body itself wrapped in something rough-soft, and you carried somewhere against a broad chest. You like this chest, you giggle to yourself, but mostly just enjoy leaning against it. 

This happy fuzz lasts until KK's climbing into the tub behind you, tugging you back against him.

"Fuck, Sollux, you even in there yet?"

"Yeth." Another obnoxious giggle, you're doing good!

"Oh, good, keep laughing while I wash slurry off you, asshole." he grumps, and you really can't help smiling, he tries to be such a fucking asshole, but it really does nothing to hide that he was worried. 

"Yeah, and who put it there, waste worm?" you rub your hands over his thighs on either side of you. Fuck, he's so soft, you're so fucking buzzed on endorphins.

"Who fucking _asked_ me to, douchebag!?" 

Regardless of your banter, his hands are warm and kneading shampoo into your hair in the best way, and you have to lean your head into the pressure and purr for a moment. 

"Your tongue's sticking out there."

Rude! So obviously the only appropriate response is to turn and kiss him, soap suds dripping down your back, his thick arms wrapping around you and holding you close, and for a moment, everything is just as it should be.

"Fuck, I think I got shampoo in my mouth."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
